monsterwarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Idea/New areas: Sea and Jungle
I was thinking lately about some new areas for legendaria and I think I found an way. Well you known we get an wizard (150 gems) when arrive to the swamp right. Well add the dessert the max monster is 75 gems so I there can easy create some areas between. Pre-story When you try to kill smokey he will swim aways, an plan or is he just scared. Ones you reach the final dessert level strider smells that smokey was here. He never could forget the smell that was hunting him. Afther you killed the dragon there is no sunstone. Smokey has him, his tracks goes back to the water and that can be tricky for your defensive monsters. Lucky for you there an lot of rocks in the water that might give you passage for heroes/monsters that can't swim. This path will lead you to an island an jungle to be exactly. Afther you found the sunstone Golan doesn't want to go back with the water path, Lucas says that they don't have time to take that path, there must be another way. Neptinus known something and will help cross you units in an side scrolling to go back to land. New areas *Salty Sea *Mysterious Jungle Salty Sea The salty see is an sea area. The sea breng some tricky obstacles. First off all your defensive units can't swim. Lucky for you there is aways some cliffs or rock where they can walk on up the the enemy. Here's an example from an map: This area can be tricky since offensive units have advantage on this area, it's recommanded to set up an defensive line before you send out defensive units over the path. This level will also have whirlpools that can hold offensive units in the water and waves that can damage. It's also possible that your units can sink. New Heroes *Special Hero: Neptunus *Hero: Sea Horse *Hero: Mermaid *Hero: Hydra (apear, no unlock yet) New Monsters *Special Monsters: Giant Octopus/Kraken *Monster: Lantern Fish *Monster: Alligator (will also come back in the jungle) can also be lizard New Neutral *Sharks Other *Whale (Only apear as transport on sidescrolling) Levels *Level 1: Side Scrolling, strider looks like the best swimmer in your team and will go in from to slay some monsters an find neptinus. Hopefully the legends are true. Lucky for you he find him, and neptinus summons can castle for you in the water. He will also send an whale to get the rest of your army. *... (Some levels will contain neutral sharks that will attack enemies. They swim arround the map. *... *Level 10: Boss Fight, fight against the giant octopus. Lucky you got neptunus. Mysterious Jungle The misterious jungle is an dangerous area: quicksand and branches than can slow you down. New Heroes *Hero: Monkey *Hero: (Lion) New Monsters *(Monster: Standing Alligator) *Monster: Incadeads/Lifeless Inca (undead incas that blow poison arrows) *Special Monster: Jungle Dragon Levels *Level 1: Arriving on the island you find yourself middle of an alligator trap *Level 9: You find smokey, afther an last battle with him and the alligator leader (tier 3) he tells you that he used the sunstone to awake the island dragons *Level 10: The Jungle Dragon *Sea: An sidescrolling on sea horses back to land. On the background you will see an whale that will transport the Golan and the rest of your army. End This is an big idea, and I hope you could give me some suggestion to make it even better. Jens Ingels (talk) Comments Jens Ingels (talk) 22:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) -- Jens Ingels (talk) 22:27, September 11, 2012 (UTC) -- Jens Ingels (talk) 22:32, September 11, 2012 (UTC)